Power generators are used for a variety of purposes. Typically, power generators utilize an internal combustion engine to drive an electric generator to produce electrical power. The applications of such power generators can range from residential to commercial uses, including both portable and stationary uses, standby/backup power, and the like.
In some jurisdictions, electrical utilities require owners and/or operators of power generators to contractually pre-designate periods of time for system operation. Maintaining reliable operation and overall system uptime are critical in these scenarios. When unanticipated system failures occur, penalties for violating utility agreements can be severe. These penalties can negate any savings that may have otherwise been achieved by operating a power generation system.